


In Secret No More

by Lola_Tenshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Tenshi/pseuds/Lola_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HP!AU.  It may be ten years after the war, but Slytherins and Gryffindors still don't associate with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Secret No More

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my story ideas doc for a long time, thought I would finally write it. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a comment! :)

Lu Hua is easy to spot, even from across the Great Hall, mouth wide open as she laughs at something one of her fellow Gryffindors says. Her dirty blonde hair, pulled up in two messy pigtails, is swaying back and forth with the force of her giggling. She always has been expressive with her emotions, Minseon thinks wistfully, watching as her eyes disappear behind her cheekbones. Times like this make Minseon wish she was sitting right there, hearing the same things Lu Hua is and laughing with her. But she can't.

Lu Hua is a Gryffindor, and Minseon is a Slytherin. It may be ten years after the war, but Slytherins and Gryffindors still don't associate with each other.

Not that this has stopped either of them.

Minseon still remembers the start of her sixth year so clearly, when she ventured out towards the Great Lake in an attempt to escape a group of seventh years harassing her. Her destination was forbidden to students, but Minseon was beyond caring in that moment. All she wanted was a moment of peace, away from teasing schoolmates who were more interested in the fact she's a Slytherin than in Minseon herself.

Her moment of peace didn't last long. No sooner had she sat down, back to a giant tree trunk and facing the lake, when she heard quiet crunching noises headed her way. At the time Minseon had tensed, wondering if it was the seven years who had followed her, but who came around the tree instead was Lu Hua.

Frozen in place, Minseon watched the few moments it took for Lu Hua to register that she was there, reluctantly taking in the red and gold colors accenting the other girl's robes. Minseon didn't know much about Lu Hua other than she was a fellow sixth year, and hadn't heard her say anything particularly demeaning about Slytherin's, but that didn't mean she was going to be friendly either.

Lu Hua was the first to break the silence, breaking out in a wide grin that had Minseon tensing even more. "Oh, hey. Minseon, right?"

Minseon nodded. "Lu Hua?" She had asked back, even though she didn't need the confirmation.

"That's me!" Lu Hua walked over, still smiling, and sat down closer to Minseon than the Slytherin was comfortable with. "I didn't think you knew my name to be honest."

"That should be my line," Minseon spoke up, surprising herself with her response.

It surprised Lu Hua too, who blinked at her before breaking out in her signature open mouthed laughter. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Minseon." The other girl holds out her hand expectedly.

Minseon stared at her in shock, eyebrows furrowing. "I- Why are you bring nice to me? You do realize I'm a Slytherin, right?"

For the first time in that encounter, Lu Hua's face fell, lips curling down before thinning out. "I do. Does it bother you that I'm a Gryffindor?"

Her response surprised Minseon, who was quick to shake her head. "No, but Slytherins don't exactly have a good track record with Gryffindors."

Before Minseon could blink, Lu Hua is back to smiling. "Well, maybe I'm not like the other Gryffindors." Lu Hua's expression turned a bit sheepish. "To be honest, I've always wanted to talk with you, but haven't gathered the courage to do so. Not very Gryffindor-like of me, is it?"

"Perhaps not," Minseon replied cautiously, as a shy grin began to work it's way on her face.

"Hey," a loud and unexpected voice startles Minseon out of her thoughts, the Slytherin jumping a few inches in her seat. "Are you listening to me, Minseon? I've been trying to talk with you for the past five minutes."

Minseon is forcefully reminded of how she's still sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch and staring longingly in Lu Hua's direction. From next to her Yifan is frowning, his think eyebrows furrowed together in a manner that would be intimidating if Minseon wasn't aware of how much of a softy he is. (He's been especially sweet and gentle ever since getting together with Yixin, a Hufflepuff in the year below them).

"What?" she asks, blinking owlishly at him.

Yifan sighs, staring at her with a raised brow and repeats what he had been telling her earlier. "I was asking if everything is okay. You've been staring blankly across the hall for awhile now."

"Oh, everything's fine." Minseon chuckles in embarrassment, cheeks flushing.

"Right, then you didn't just spend the last ten minutes of lunch staring at Lu Hua all the way over at the Gryffindor table?"

"Hey! That was uncalled for." Minseon doesn't whine, she doesn't. "It's not like you're any better with Yixin!"

Yifan scoffs. "Yeah, before we started dating maybe, but now that we are together I don't stare like a creeper from across the room. Which means, with you and Lu Hua dating, you don't need to be creeping either."

Shoving Yifan a little harder then necessary, Minseon fights back the brilliant red flush on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about. But, while we're talking about Yixin, do you think she'd do a favor for me?" She pulls a folded piece of parchment from her belongs, looking at Yifan hopefully.

"You do realize my girlfriend isn't your owl." Yifan complains, but takes the note anyway. Across the outside of the aged paper in Minseon's loopy handwriting is Lu Hua's name.

"Tell her thank you, and I owe her!" Minseon waves, grabbing her things and making a beeline for the door. She only has one afternoon class, and after that hopefully plans with Lu Hua if her note is delivered on time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Minseon arrives at the Great Lake after her arithmancy class, she's disappointed to find that Lu Hua isn't there yet. She's hoping that Yixin did actually deliver the letter and didn't forget, which she's sometimes apt to do. Whatever apprehension Minseon might have over Lu Hua not showing up is for naught, as only a few minutes go by before Minseon is hearing crunching leaves and distinctive whistling.

Lu Hua rounds the tree blocking her from view, signature goofy smile lighting up her face. She ambles over the rocky shoreline to sit next to Minseon on a fallen log. They lace fingers together, wiggling close enough together that Minseon can feel Lu Hua pressed against her side from hip to shoulder. It's comfortable like this, Minseon always cherishing the few moments they have alone together.

"Hey," Lu Hua whispers, leaning in to press a gentle kiss on Minseon's lips.

"Hey," Minseon greets back, smiling widely. She snuggles closer, resting her head against Lu Hua's shoulder.

"Sooo," Lu Hua drawls with a cheeky grin, "during lunch today, I noticed a certain Slytherin staring in my direction. Any idea what she might have been thinking?"

Minseon snorts, feigning ignorance. "No idea what you're talking about, why would anyone stare across the Great Hall in your direction? Maybe she was lost in thought?" she teases.

Her quip earns her a gentle elbow in the side, Lu Hua pouting at her. "Hey, that was uncalled for. Are you embarrassed at getting caught? You don't need to be, I think it's cute!"

"Okay fine, I was staring at you at lunch, happy?" Minseon makes a show of giving in, playing along with where their conversation is going.

"Yes, I am. Thank you." Lu Hua looks at Minseon fondly. "Now do you mind telling me why you were staring at me during lunch? You looked so concentrated, it was cute!"

Minseon pouts. "I really was lost in thought, though."

"But what were you thinking about? Me?" Lu Hua presses on, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Maybe, why does it matter?" Minseon whines, but giving in when Lu Hua doesn't. "Fine, yes I was. I was think back to when we first met, really met that is. Here by the lake."

Lu Hua lights up. "When I stumbled upon you? I remember that, it's one of my favorite memories. You looked so surprised when I showed up."

"Yeah, that one. I'm just really thankful that you stuck around then, and showed me that you saw me and not just another Slytherin."

"And I'm glad you gave me a chance to prove that I wasn't just another Gryffindor." Lu Hua leans over, nuzzling the top of Minseon's head affectionately.

Minseon hums, snuggling into the motion. She usually isn't one for extended amounts of physical touch, but something about Lu Hua makes her want to always have some kind of contact. It could be as simple as a brush of the back of their hands or as intimate as cuddling close by, as long as it was something. When Minseon had brought it up, Lu Hua had joked that she had rubbed off on the shorter girl.

"Lu Hua?" Minseon asks. "Do you ever think about what it would be like to be open about us?"

"Hmm? You mean like to the whole school? Because our friends already know," Lu Hua asks, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, the school. I just- Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to walk with you down the hallway, or sit with you during lunch. Not have to wait until we're out of sight to see other." It's hard for Minseon to admit, but the thought of coming out has been weighing on her mind recently.

Lu Hua takes a moment to ponder what Minseon said, humming while still holding the Slytherin closely. "I've thought about it before, more so recently. But are you asking for speculations sake, or is this something you want to do? I won't force you to do something you're not comfortable with, Minseon."

"I want to. I'm not saying we should do anything drastic, like make out in the middle of the Great Hall, but walking or eating together will probably get the point across just fine." Minseon watches Lu Hua closely, feeling some of the apprehension she didn't even know she had dissipate.

"I think it's a great idea, if you really do want to." Lu Hua suddenly grins. "And it's perfect timing too, because dinner is about so start."

Minseon takes a moment to consider it, both ready but not wanting to rush it. But after thinking about how they've been dating for almost a year, and knowing that they already have the support of friends, she decides that she's more than ready. She conveys this with a nod, which sends Lu Hua smiling blindingly at her.

"You know I love you, right?" Lu Hua asks, looking uncharacteristically serious, staring intently at Minseon.

"I do," Minseon answers with a fond smile of her own. "And I love you too."

"Ready?" Lu Hua stands up, holding out a hand for Minseon to grab on to. Minseon does so, gripping it tightly and moving in close to Lu Hua.

"Ready."


End file.
